Valentine's Day Date
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and Natsu wants to tell Lucy he loves her and asks Erza, Mira, and Gray for help. Fairy Tail One-Shot!


**Hey!**** Heartlet here! I know it's been SOOOOOOOO long since I posted another story... I've... been... busy... watching One Piece because I just decided to watch it in Dec. third. Anyway Merry christmas and Happy New Year!, It's REALLY late I know. You know, when I think of a Fanfiction I am always alone and doing real life things, it really helps, at least for me! :) ********Oh and uh, you know the guy I was telling you guys about in Campin' Out? Yeah, I don't have a crush on him anymore, I have been trying to not have one on him for MONTHS! So YAY for me! :D I am making this story for Valentine's Day! (Or past Valentine's Day For some of you) There is only one swear here, I think you guys can take only one swear! So enjoy! :)**

******I do not own Fairy Tail! :)**

* * *

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Fairy Tail is acting all crazy, like always. Natsu fighting Gray, Erza yelling at them, Natsu and Gray knocked out on the floor, and all that other stuff. Lucy Heartfilia sitting at her normal seat a the bar and hears a sing-songy voice, "Lucy," says a silver-haired mage, Mira, "As you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day...,"

Lucy sits up from her seat and replys, "Yes, I know that, why?"

Mira giggled, "Well, has Natsu made a move on you yet?"

Lucy nearly fell from her seat, "N-Natsu? You mean the pink-haired carefree, idiotic, and dense idiot?" **(So what if I said idiot twice?) **Lucy nearly died from laughing.

Mira just kept a calm face on, "Yup," that shut Lucy right up, "No." Lucy couldn't blame herself, she was watching Natsu and Gray sitting at a table, she has had a crush on him for two years! He hasn't made a sign that he acually likes her!

* * *

**Meanwhile at Natsu and Gray's table...**

"So tomorrow is Valentine's Day," says Natsu, "How do I tell Lucy I love her?"

Gray smirked, "Aww, does poor Natsu have a crush?" Natsu blushes slightly and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Gray was laughing hysterically, which enentually died down, "Ask her out on a date! Me, Mira, and Erza will help."

Natsu grinned his famous grin, "Really? Thanks! Oh and By the way, will you ever tell Juvia your feelings for her?" Natsu smirked.

Gray had a tint of pink on his cheeks, "SHUT UP, FLAME-BRAIN!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to laugh, "Well, you better tell her soon, or else," Natsu said seriously.

Gray crossed his arms, "Or else what?"

Natsu started to get up from his seat and stood up on the table, "Or else I'll do this,"

Natsu yelled as loud as he could, "**OI, EVERYONE!**" Natsu started, "**GRAY**...** IS GAY!**"

"**WHAT?**" the entire guild yelled in shock.

Natsu was laughing his ass off on the floor, "NATSU! YOU ASH HOLE!" Gray then tackled him on the floor.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It took a whole three hours to believe the Gray _wasn't _gay, in the end the whole guild laughed, as a result, a red-faced Gray. Natsu called Erza, Mira, and Gray to the table, "Guys, I need help."

"With what?" The two women said in unison, Gray already knowing what it was gong to be.

Natsu whispered in a soft voice so only Erza, Mira, and Gray will hear, "I need you guys to fix me and Lucy a date. I just can't wait anymore. I need to tell her that... I love her."

Mira squealed with joy, "Oh my god! *****Kami-sama is this really happening? EEEP! Alright, I will see what I can do, I will make this the most perfect Valentine's Day Date ever!"

Erza was too, happy, "Ahh, I never knew that you loved her Natsu, you never make any signs to show it!"

Gray finally talked and said, "Well go ahead ask her!"

"Make sure you take her behind the tree at exactly 8:00! **(A.N. You know the tree in episode 50?)** We will be setting up a surprise then, alright?" Mira demands.

"Alright." Natsu gets up from his seat and walks to Lucy, "Lucy!" Smiling his smile that can make ANY girl fall for him.

Lucy turns around and asks, "What is it Natsu?" she tilts her head cutely.

Natsu laughs at that, "Want to go out on a date?"

Lucy was shocked, "D-D-Date?!"

"Yeah, you know where two people spend time with each other, you know..., a date."

Lucy was surprised that he even knows what the word means, "Uh..., sure." then she smiles.

Natsu cheered, "YES! I will stop by your house tomorrow at six, alright?"

Lucy nods, "_WooHoo! A date with Na~tsu, a date with_ _Na~tsu._" Lucy practically sang in her head. "Well it's getting late I should go. *****Jana." Lucy waves.

"REMEMBER TOMORROW AT SIX!" Natsu yells.

Lucy giggles as she left the guild, "_Tomorrow will be perfect!_"

**~Time Skip~ The next morning...**

Lucy streched her arms as she sat on her bed, "It's Valentines day! Also mine and Natsu's date!" Lucy looked at the clock, 8:00 am, "Hm, still have time to get ready."

.

.

.

Lucy took thirty minutes to take a bath, she summoned Virgo to help her dress up which took an hour, she summoned Cancer to help her with her hair which took twenty-five minutes, and she did her make-up which took fifteen minutes. Again she checked her clock, 10:10 am, she still had eight hours to go, she didn't even know why she dressed up so early. Oh well, TIME TO MAKE CHOCOLATES! It took two hours to make them. She was careful as possible so she wouldn't ruin her outfit. She delivered her chocolates to the guild, then she noticed that Erza, Gray, Mira and Natsu weren't here. She asked Levy, "Levy-chan? Where are Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mira?"

"Oh them? They left a while ago," Levy said not looking up from her book.

"Oh well, give these three to Erza, Mira, and Gray, please, when they get back," Lucy handed her the three tiny boxes.

"Sure thing Lu-chan," still not looking up from her book. Lucy gave away all the remaining chocolates exept one, she was going to give it to Natsu later. Then she went back to her house.

Lucy sat in her living room and had nothing to do, "Oh, what to do, what to do." At that she started to drift into sleep.

* * *

DING DONG!

"AHH!" Lucy woke up, she checked the clock, 6:00, "Oh! It's time!" Lucy checked her hair incase on tangles and dusted off her dress before opening the door, "Hi Natsu!" she says in her cheerful voice.

"Hi Luce! You look beautiful!" Natsu grinned. Lucy wore a summer dress that was blue around her chest area and white at the bottom, a green line sperating the blue and white, while flowers of blue, green, yellow, and pink that came from the left side. Her shoes matched the color blue on Lucy's dress and had her hair straight. "T-Thanks," Lucy blushed, "Oh yeah, here." as she gave Natsu the tiny box of chocholates.

"Thanks! Mmm, Lucy's homemade chocolates!" Natsu devoured the chocolates in one bite.

"Well come on, let's go!" Natsu said as he grabbed her wrist.

**(I'll just skip what they did, not good in writing dates...)**

Natsu checked his watch, 7:58,"Oh no," Natsu again grabbed her wrists, "C'mon Lucy!"

"W-wait Natsu? Where are we going?" Lucy tried her best to catch up.

Natsu looked back at her, "The best part of the date!" Natsu stopped running, they stopped at the place he promised Mira.

"Natsu? Why are we here?" Lucy asked him.

"Just watch," Natsu started to count down from five.

5... he grabbed Lucy by the waist.

4... he was inching closer and closer to her face.

3... "Luce"

2... "Hmm?"

1... "I love you." and they finally kissed.

Fireworks came out of the sky. Natsu and Lucy broke away from thier kiss admiring the view. Random People stop to watch them. Some fireworks say, '_Happy Valentine's Day Luce!_' and '_Natsu_' and '_Lucy_' or '_Natsu and Lucy_' or '_NaLu_' some have fire, keys, and hearts. "Happy Valentine's Day Luce!" he says cheerfully and hugs her.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." and they kiss again.

* * *

***Kami-sama- God**

***Jana- See ya**

**SO? What you think? Does it suck? Is it good? Tell me in your reveiws! Thanks, and have a Happy Valentine's Day! **

**-Heartlet.**


End file.
